


Two Stubborn Hearts

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: As Dean shaves Sam's beard of grief the two have a heart to heart.





	Two Stubborn Hearts

“Don’t move.” Dean murmured as he brought the blade down his heart pounding in his chest at the absolute trust shining in Sam’s eyes.

“I trust you. I know you won’t cut me.” Sam whispered as he squeezed Dean’s hand once before letting it go. 

The admission filled Dean with such warmth the kind of warmth that he felt only from Sam like he was home and that is what Sam was home wherever Sam was he was home. 

“Once this grief beard is gone and I don’t have to worry about it staring at me while I try to sleep or beard burn as you put that pretty mouth of yours to work I will show you how happy I am to be back with you.” Dean grinned at the heat and lust that flashed in Sam’s eyes. 

“And make sure that everyone knows that while I am their chief I am your Sammy.” Sam teased going as far to lick his lower lip under hooded eyes. 

It took everything within Dean not to bend Sam over, beard be damn and sink into his baby boy and make up for weeks of lack of going without Sam’s touches, kisses and the feel of Sam underneath him or above him as he rode him. “Don’t tease me boy or I will make sure that you can’t sit for a week,” Dean growled under his breath. 

A mischievous smile appeared on Sam’s face. “But I thought you already planned on doing that?” 

Dean couldn’t deny it he needed Sam he needed his anchor to remind him that he was really here that this wasn’t another trick of Michael’s. 

“I never wanted you to experience this,” Sam whispered as Dean gentle moved the razor across his skin. 

“Experience what?” Dean asked as he carefully removed the reminder that Sam had been grieving over him. 

“What it is like to have another control your body. To be helpless to watch as people you were love were harmed or in danger. To feel like you were drowning with now rescue or help in sight.” Sam whispered. “I’m sorry Dean.” 

Dean didn’t need to ask what Sam was sorry about there was no one who knew Sam better than him. Placing the razor down Dean cupped Sam’s cheeks he didn’t care he was getting shaving foam on his fingers. “Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. I never regretted saving you. I said yes to save you and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know what it is like to live without you Sam and I wasn’t living and there was no way that I was leaving you or Jack in the hands of the monster who nearly took you away from me a third time. So stop blaming yourself. Okay?” 

Tears shone in Sam’s eyes but didn’t fall. “Okay.” 

“Now let me finish shaving you so I can finally kiss you because that kiss in the Impala wasn’t enough,” Dean whispered. 

Sam handed Dean the razor, “Like I said before there is no one I trust but you to do this.” 

Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s. “And I will never do anything to destroy that trust. Now say goodbye to the beard of grief and let’s make sure it is the last time you ever need something like that.” 

Sam wanted to promise that but they both knew he couldn’t not in the life they lived.

_‘I wish I could.’_ Sam said silently.

_‘Then I will be the one to remove it.’_ Dean promised just as silent. 


End file.
